Si tú vivieras
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Un minific algo triste y melancólico sobre una partida que rompió más corazones de los que creíamos.


**Si tú vivieras**

A veces me parece que todavía soy presa en una pesadilla y lucho por despertar. No pasan más que unos breves instantes antes de que me dé cuenta de la realidad.

"La vida sigue", oí decir a muchos ese día.

"El show debe continuar", pensé yo para mis adentros.

Cuando uno es joven, no vive pendiente de la muerte. La gente va y viene, pero en general, todo se mantiene como siempre. Aunque hay despedidas tristes, siempre existe la esperanza de un reencuentro. ¿Qué esperanza hay, en cambio, para los que ya han muerto?

Para la dura tía abuela, el golpe ha sido devastador. Pero si pensaste que esto le ablandaría el carácter, lamento decirte que te equivocaste. La severa señora Elroy no ha hecho más que aumentar la rigidez ya asfixiante de tu hogar. Sé que llora en silencio. He visto cómo se le vienen los años encima. Pero no está dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

Si tú vivieras, nada esto habría ocurrido. Y es que tú no deberías haber muerto. No cuando estabas en la flor de la vida; no cuando somos tantos los que te necesitamos.

Las rosas han llorado tu partida y un mar de pétalos marchitos adorna hace semanas los jardines y senderos ocultos de la enorme mansión familiar. Esos donde alguna vez nos encontramos. Algunos pretenden olvidarte dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a tu jardín huérfano. Otros quedamos detenidos en el tiempo, prisioneros de una rutina vacía. Cuando tú te fuiste, el mundo perdió sentido.

A veces creo que todo fue mi culpa. Pero luego mi mente entiende que de culpa yo nada tengo. De haber podido tomar tu lugar, sabes que no lo habría dudado ni por un segundo.

Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Me cuesta aceptar que el vacío que hay en casa, en todos, jamás volverás a llenarlo con tu cálida presencia, con tus risas alegres, ni con tus melodías tarareadas en voz baja. Mucho más me cuesta ver el dolor de los que te aman, privados de tu cariño y tu cuidado. No sólo tu jardín de rosas ha quedado huérfano… Y así como tu familia se siente perdida, yo también lo estoy.

Si tú vivieras, tal vez las cosas para mí seguirían iguales. Viviendo juntos, pero separados, susurrando secretos, haciendo promesas en silencio. Yo, tejiendo sueños y alimentando fantasías… Cuando tú vivías, todo eso llenaba mis días.

Lo sabías, ¿no?

Pero ahora que te has ido, ¿dónde quedaron mis alegrías? Visto de negro, como todos en la familia, porque así lo exige el protocolo. Y aunque no fuera así, en mi vida ya no hay espacio para los colores, porque cuando tú cerraste los ojos, los míos se volvieron ciegos.

A veces pienso que fue una mala idea haber aceptado un lugar en tu familia. Luego comprendo que fue algo respecto a lo cual nunca tuve opción. Era esto, promesa de una vida digna y segura, o el trabajo a manos de patrones abusivos o males aún peores. Tal vez era demasiado joven para comprender lo que esto significaría, pero… ¿qué otras alternativas da la vida a los huérfanos?

Amé tu cabello rubio desde la primera vez que te vi, casi como una aparición en el viejo jardín. Tus ojos hermosos parecían la promesa de un cuento de hadas inalcanzable. Sé que pese a mi cercanía, para tu familia siempre he sido un elemento ajeno, un injerto que se niegan a aceptar. Sé también que ellos jamás habrían aceptado que un amor como el nuestro se consumara. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que ocultos en ese jardín de tu mansión de verano nos confesamos sin palabras y sin besos un amor inocente. Y yo soñé, ¡sí! ¡Yo soñé con vivir a tu lado! Lo recuerdo y sé que tú también. Tu corazón, en cambio, lo olvidó muy temprano.

Si tú vivieras, al menos podría mirarte y permitirle a mi mente alguna licencia para fantasear. Pero ya no estás y no quedan más fantasías por soñar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vives ya?

Tu tía, bien lo sabes, siempre dijo que Londres sería el lugar. Sé que tú te resistías, que pensabas que tu vida ya estaba en este país, que volver a la fría y brumosa isla te parecía un disparate, pero ella, lo sabías, no echaría pie atrás.

He tratado de escapar a todo esto, pero no puedo… no puedo. Al poco tiempo volvieron a buscarme y otra vez, como siempre, regrese.

No quiero viajar a Europa.

No quiero vivir en Londres.

Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo, velando tu sueño eterno, esperando el día en que yo comience el mío, porque los muertos no tienen ataduras ni conocen de clases sociales y porque entonces no me permitiría la cobardía del silencio.

Te lo diría.

Se lo diría a todos.

Lo gritaría al viento, a tu familia, a los mares y a los bosques. Cabalgaría a tu lado y sé, sé que entonces tú recordarías. Sí… Recordarías ese día cuando me dijiste que siempre me amarías.

Oigo gritos; ya no hay tiempo.

El barco parte y nos lleva el viento.

Sus ojos están tristes. Esta nueva separación le quita el aliento. Su corazón se rompe otra vez y aunque no llora, sé que por dentro está sufriendo. Si tú vivieras, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Tú correrías, detendrías el viento y ordenarías a los mares que te devolviera a tu pequeño tesoro. Perdóname por ser yo quien se lo lleva lejos. Perdóname por no encontrar las palabras para darle aliento.

Pero yo no tengo culpa. Si tú vieras, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, Rosemary. Y yo… yo te seguiría queriendo, esperando el día en que me dijeras,

"George... perdóname. Hoy por fin he vuelto".

Fin

* * *

_**Porque en la historia de Candy y Albert, no son sólo ellos lo que sufrieron.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PCR**_


End file.
